Pick up
by flagma
Summary: John is at work and Sherlock tries to pick John up (via text) by using corny pick-up lines. I couldn't think of a good title Rated (T) to be safe.


John was sitting at his desk going through his paperwork he didn't finish the day before because bloody Sherlock came and dragged him all over the Thames banks looking for a jewelled broach which would prove something or other for his current case. His mobile went off and he looked at the ID _speak of the fucking devil_ he thought.

**Do we have a plasters?-SH**

John immediately panicked, thinking of all the ways Sherlock could of hurt himself o the past half hour he'd been gone that would require medical attention. He panicked more when he realised that the list was too long.

**WHY? Sherlock are you hurt? Are you ok? Do you need me to come home? God do you need the hospital?-JW**

John cursed himself, why was he texting when he should be getting home to check on Sherlock. His phone went off again and John saw it was Sherlock.

** I hurt myself falling for you-SH**

John looked at the message, fuming. _That bastard, that idiot, the Git, the Prat, that Dickhead. _John stomped back to his chair and took a couple of deep breaths before replying.

**Sherlock I don't know why you want to scare me like that but don't do that ever again. It's not clever or funny-JW.**

John threw his mobile on his desk and put his head in his hands. It was definitely too early for this. He had got little sleep thanks to Sherlock and the paper work wasn't making anything better. There was a buzz from his desk and John groaned. _This is going to be a long day._

**I hope you know CPR-SH**

_Sherlock for the love of god you better be in danger or you soon will be_ John thought and was about to reply when another message flashed on the screen.

**Because you take my breath away.-SH**

John sighed, planning on ignoring his mobile for the rest of the day. When his mobile went off again however he instantly read the message.

**John are you tiered?-SH**

**Yes, Why?-JW**

**Because you have been running through my mind all day.-SH**

John stared at his phone. Was that a pick-up line? It was. Why on earth was Sherlock texting him pick-up lines….unless.

**Whoever has Sherlock's phone better return it. - JW**

**No one has stolen my phone. Why would you think that?-SH**

**Are you drunk?-JW**

**I'm not drunk; I'm just intoxicated by you.-SH**

At that John burst out loud laughing. _Oh god Sherlock texting him terrible pick-up lines._ John relaxed in his chair and tided up his paper work. God what was the man thinking. It was obvious that he was doing this for a case. Or maybe an experiment: _How many bad pick-up lines can you text before you drive your flatmate mad?_ or maybe _the effects of bad pick-up lines on your heterosexual friend?_ But still those puns were really bad and John was curious as to how far Sherlock would take this and what other puns he could possible think up. _Today may be better than expected._

* * *

Throughout the day he kept on receiving messages from Sherlock. Some made his laugh so loud Sarah even came in to ask what was so funny. He didn't tell her but she could probably tell it was something to do with Sherlock. Nearly everything is.

**Did it hurt?-SH (When-JW), when you fell from heaven-SH**

**Do you have a map?-SH (Why-JW) I just keep on getting lost in your eyes.-SH**

**If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged-SH **(John, was with a patient and had to bite his fist to keep from laughing. He had already been told off by Sarah, who had threatened to take his phone.)

**If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?-SH**

**I've been wondering; do your lips taste as good as they look? **_(How can he say that when he has those perfect cupid bow lips….where did that come from?)_

**If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.-SH (**John blushed at that one.)

These were among the many texts Sherlock sent to John over the course of the day. After the last though John looked at the clock and realised he could leave. Grabbing his coat he sent a quick text.

**Home soon; want an explanation when I get back-JW**

* * *

Once back in the flat he saw Sherlock sitting in his chair, dressed in that dammed purple shirt and fitted trousers, deep in thought. He went to the kitchen, going on automatic making the tea, while his thoughts wandered on how to broach the subject of the texts.

He finished making the teas and walked back into the living room, placing Sherlock's tea next to him before sitting in his own chair. Sherlock blinked looking at the newly acquired tea, then to John. John was use to this, Sherlock not noticing his comings and goings unless he was directly involved in what Sherlock was doing, even then not always. Sherlock picked up his tea.

"Thank you" he murmured, taking a sip.

"Aren't you going to explain?"

Sherlock looked at him, tilting his head at the question. "I can't read minds John."

"The texts"

"What about them"

"The pick-up lines, the pick-up lines that almost got my pone taken from me because I saw laughing so much"

"You laughed" Sherlock asked. He looked crestfallen and he didn't meet John's gaze. Not that John noticed.

"Yeah, most were really funny." Jon told him, grinning remembering some of them.

"Right" Sherlock replied.

"What kind of case do you need pick-up lines for?" John asked.

Sherlock froze, whole body stiffening.

"Not for a case" he replied stiffly

"So…experiment?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock replied then stood up and began to head to his bedroom.

"So what…." John began

Sherlock turned and John was stunned to see his friend was near tears.

"It was not for a case or an experiment, so if you would let me go to my room with what little dignity I have left I would appreciate it." Sherlock spoke quickly, he sounded crushed.

Sherlock turned back and continued to walk to his room. It took John a moment to realise what Sherlock had said before he leapt out his chair. He caught Sherlock at his bedroom door. He pressed his friend into the frame as he pressed their lips together.

At first Sherlock was stiff, John worried he had understood it wrong. He was about to pull back when Sherlock moaned and relaxed into the kiss. Sherlock melted against John, so much so that John placed a leg between Sherlock's so he would stay standing. One of John's hands was tangled in Sherlock hair, keeping him from sliding to the floor, the other supporting the both of them against the wall. Sherlock had wrapped his arms around his waist and he was moaning against John's mouth. When John swiped his tongue over Sherlock's lower lip, Sherlock whimpered. John deepened the kiss, enjoying eliciting the moans, gasps and whimpers from Sherlock. Sherlock pressed their body closer together, not an atom space between them as he began to kiss back. John let his tongue into his mouth, letting Sherlock take control. He mimicked John earlier movements, causing John to groan.

A while later; John pulled away and rested his head against Sherlock shoulder panting. He hadn't had such a long snogging session with anyone since he was a teenager. Sherlock rested his head back against the wall but he kept his arms wrapped around John's waist.

"I thought you were married to your work" John murmured.

"I don't think its working, I'm planning a divorce" Sherlock told him.

They both began to laugh, not something you usually do after a snogging session, but nothing is normal with Sherlock so John wasn't surprised that this aspect of their relationship would be like this. Then John realised that he was thinking about their relationship, more than friends but what.

"So if you are no longer are married too your work, are you free for other relationships?" John asked carefully.

Sherlock looked a John, who had finally lifted his head. Sherlock placed a kiss to John's forehead.

"That was the idea." He said, pulling John closer to him.

John smiled up at his friend and kissed him again. But he pulled away before it could deepen, leaving Sherlock pouting.

"Ok, so why did you text me those awful pick-up lines, you could of just told me you liked me." John asked

"I looked online about how do you ask someone out, it suggested pick-up lines. So I googled pick-up lines and…," Sherlock trailed off, embarrassed and cleared his throat. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't stand it if you rejected me straight out. Were they really that funny?"

"They were really, really bad. They were so corny I couldn't help but laugh" John told him giggling.

Sherlock glared down at him before kissing him again.

"Well you may have laughed but," Sherlock growled as he pulled John into his bedroom "they worked."


End file.
